


All Because Of You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief fic, slightly too long to be a drabble (just!), inspired by a quote from Andy Weir.  It is up to the reader who is talking about who... or what... or when





	All Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I’m pretty much fucked.

I never thought that this would happen to me; that I would find myself in this situation, but I let my guard down and here we are.

By the time I realised what was happening it was far too late to do anything about it. I was trapped. There was no point struggling. I had to accept the situation and go with it.

I always used to put on a show, making sure that people never got to know the real me. I’m still doing that, it’s just the performance that has changed.

As I said; I’m pretty much fucked, and it’s all because of you.


End file.
